Need You Now
by Luvmehatemewantme
Summary: A Jogan Fanfic based on CP Coulter's "Dalton" Rated 'M' Because I'm paranoid and the rating system confuses me :P


_I'm a little drunk and I need you now _

Logan stumbled out of the club drunker than he'd ever been before, even as a juvenile teenager – who'd get tempted easily by something usually forbidden. He had one arm roped around an older, less drunk man with a wicked grin and a knowing glint in his eyes.

Logan was celebrating; he was celebrating being away from the diva he thought was his friend. But the celebration turned to mourning as Logan realised how much of a fool he had really been.

"_**Just forget it," snapped the other man, swiping Logan's hand of his shoulder with a bitter glare. **_

"_**For God's sake Julian! Why are you pms-ing all of a sudden," Logan watched as his friend, Julian, gathered all of his things and threw them carelessly into a rucksack and then into bin-bags. "And what are you doing with my stuff?"**_

"_**I want you to go! I don't want you here anymore!" **_

"_**Doesn't Derek get a say on who gets kicked out or not?" Forcefully, Logan pulled the bag with all his possessions in it from Julian's unyielding hands. **_

_**Julian had tears in his eyes and Logan had no idea why. Julian's face was also flushed, his brown hair mussed. **_

"_**No, not anymore! I want you out – now!" He pushed the obviously stronger man so he stumbled backwards, taken by surprise. **_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all of control, and I need you now. _

The older man crashed his lips against Logan's, not caring that the other was semi-unconscious. His hands groping all that he could. But Logan had fallen into a trance. A miserable, heart-retching trance. He didn't want this, the alcohol did.

He pushed away. "No," he kept mumbling.

The man didn't care, he kept touching the other, and as he grasped Logan's cock firmly he got the reaction he wanted.

Weakly Logan pushed away, stumbling back into the concrete wall that the other man had been backing him up onto. Exhaustedly, he collapsed, tears falling from the sea of green eyes that he'd been blessed with.

Still, the man came at him, pulling him up firmly, cursing the day this 'bitch' was ever born, the 'dirty little mother fucker'. However, no matter how much of a 'little mother fucker' the man accused him of being he kept on surging on. He wanted to fuck and he didn't care whether Logan was unresponsive (at least he couldn't scream for help).

Logan finally mustered up enough strength to knee the other in the balls, hard.

A fist was thrown at him, colliding painfully with his cheekbone, brushing hard enough past his nose to fracture it.

Logan fell to the dirty ground once more, and started puking up on the other mans feet, the vomiting was beyond his control and the smell was vile.

The man didn't wait to hang around. The smell of vomit was definitely a big turn off. So he left the sick younger man to struggle by himself.

Fumbling in his front pocket, Logan grasped his phone and dialled the only number he could think of.

"J-Julian?"

"_**Julian, I don't understand, what did I do?" Questioned the blonde, staring intently at the shorter brunette with the tear-stained face. **_

"_**You brought another one home."**_

_**Logan laughed, "This is because I brought a man home with me? This is incredulous Julian! Derek's brought plenty of girls home and you have cared about him. Hell, he's probably still passed out on the sofa from last night." **_

"_**Just shut up!" snapped Julian. **_

"_**No! I will not 'just shut up' because I don't know what the fuck is going on!" Logan yelled back, dropping the bin bag with his possessions in it, to the floor. **_

"_**And you'll never know because you're an ignorant bastard and can't decipher other peoples emotions towards you when it's so clear!" **_

"_**Explain to me then! Tell me what I can't see!" **_

_**Julian shook his head, "Just go!" **_

_And I don't know how__, __I can do without__, __I just need you now._

Julian's car screeched to a halt and his footsteps could be heard as he charged to the alleyway near the club – which Logan had briefly described – to find him on the floor, shaking slightly. He dropped to his knees, reaching out gingerly to stroke Logan's face. It was covered in red blood, reminding Julian of that traumatic night at Dalton Academy when they were teenagers. Derek caught up with the boy and he too noticed the blood, he placed a steady hand on Julian's shoulder.

"Come on; let's get him to the car."

Between them they carried Logan and lay him down, across the back seats, as Julian headed quickly to their apartment.

"_**Fine then," Logan said, "I'll come back tomorrow morning to collect my stuff." **_

"_**It'll be waiting by the door," replied Julian curtly. He had had enough of seeing Logan with other men when he wanted the blonde all to himself. Logan hadn't even realised his feelings! Sure, he hadn't confessed but surely the wanting looks and the obvious envy when Logan awed over a man TV or even one of his co-stars, had made it clear to him. Julian even flirted! Even Derek – who admittedly knew about his feelings – found it rather full-on and when Julian's back was turned he'd pretend to gag from all the fluff. **_

_**Logan swiped up a jacket and his keys from his bedside table. **_

_**He left the apartment with a furious rage and as soon as the door thundered to a close behind him, everything seemed so much quieter and Julian wondered why he had done that. **_

_And I don't know how__, __I can do without__, __I just need you now__, __I just need you now. _

Logan woke up in his bed, with Julian staring down at him as he dapped at his bruised face with a cold flannel. He winced.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out," Julian said, staring at Logan but not at his eyes, never at his eyes, "It was hasty of me and your right, you should be allowed to bring guys home. Also, I shouldn't try to force my feelings on you, it's clear that you don't feel the same way or something would have developed."

"I don't understand," Logan said, his throat was sore so it came out as a croak.

"I've loved you for a very long time Logan," Tears glistened in his eyes; he continued dabbing at Logan's face, "I got jealous and I didn't want to see you ever again."

"So the flirting, wasn't just a joke? You weren't just having a laugh with your gay friend?"

"No, never, it was real," said Julian, "I guess I'm just a bad flirt."

"I thought you were straight."

"I led you to believe I was straight, it was easier that way, but now, I don't want to hide it because the longer I wait, the more relationships you get into, and the harder it'll be for me."

Logan propped himself up on his elbows and kissed the brunette's lips. "Are you sure?"

Mutely, Julian nodded.

"Then, I propose we go steady," painfully, he spread his dry, cracked lips into a smile, "I need you Julian, as much as I need Derek, and I can't promise you anything, but hopefully I'll need you more in the future, maybe want you more."

"Even if It's just for a little while, at least I can move on afterwards knowing I at least confessed," he pressed his forehead against Logan's. "You scared me last night."

"I'm sorry," he replied, "It'll never happen again."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Just, thank you." This time he initiated the kiss, pressing his lips firmly against Logan's.

The End ~


End file.
